Happy Anniversary, John
by ForeverShipJohnlock
Summary: Sherlock has some special plans for John to celebrate their anniversary. Warning: much smut and fluff! Don't like, don't read.


I give you this lovely Johnlock fic that I wrote with a stranger on Omegle (Sherlock's POV by me, John's POV by the stranger). Thank you dear stranger, I may never know your name but you are a wonderful writer and I thoroughly enjoyed myself!

John, have you seen the lube? -SH

Is it not in the drawer? JW

No, I looked twice already. Are you sure you didn't leave it somewhere else? There was that time in the kitchen… -SH

And the sitting room… -SH

That was two weeks ago. The sitting room was a few days ago. Try between the couch cushions. JW

Ah! Found it. Now, only one more thing I need and I'll be ready… -SH

Ready for? JW

Patience, dear John. I'll see you when you get home. Be ready for me ;-) -SH

Oh. Ah, all right, if you say so. JW

Trust me, John. I'm going to make you cum harder than you ever have before. -SH

Jesus, Sherlock, I'm at work! JW

That's what makes it so much more fun, knowing I can make you hard just by the thought of it. Hurry home, love. -SH

Bloody unfair, you know that? JW

What? -SH

That all you have to do is text me and I'm ready to rip my trousers off. JW

Mmm… such a lovely image. -SH

It'll be real enough if you keep this up. JW

I just want you to be home. I'm very… eager to show you what I have planned. -SH

I'll be twenty, but I'm coming. JW

Not yet, you're not ;-) -SH

Emotes look strange in your texts. Good kind of strange. JW

I'll be sure to keep it up then, now… hurry! -SH

Maybe I should drag it out a little

Joooohn, not fair! I worked all week to plan this! -SH

Oh, fine, fine. I'll be home soon. JW

Sherlock smiled and lit the last couple of candles before tying his new black silk robe around his hips and lounging in his chair, shifting until he found a good enough pose to greet John.

The doctor paid his fare and trotted up the stairs to the flat, wringing his hands and exhaling in anxiousness. He collected himself and strode into the flat as calmly as he could. "Sherl-" he began, but the sight of the man in the chair made him stop in his track, gawking slightly. "Ah," he muttered, brows arched, impressed.

Sherlock smirked, "Hello, John… Happy Anniversary." Sherlock said huskily and winked. He chuckled at John's stunned expression, "What… you really thought I'd have forgotten anything involving you?"

"Uhm," he mumbled, dumbstruck as he shrugged off his jacket, still staring at Sherlock. "I… maybe? I-I didn't think-" He exhaled slowly, licked his lips, and kicked off his shoes. "Happy Anniversary to you, too," he uttered with a little smile. "This is… ah. This is great. Fantastic._You_ look fantastic."

"Mmm…" Sherlock hummed, still smiling, "come over here."

As if in a trance, he paced over to Sherlock and stood in front of him, running a hand down his chest. "And I thought we'd be stuck eating Chinese and watching crap telly," he chuckled, smiling down at Sherlock as he eyed him up and down. He climbed onto the chair, straddling Sherlock, and tangled his hands in Sherlock's unruly curls.

Sherlock chuckled, "not at all… only the best for my lover." He grabbed John by his jumper and crashed their lips together, moaning into his mouth as their tongues collided. He let his hands slide to John's hips, slipping his hands underneath the jumper and grabbing onto his bare skin, pulling him into a slow grind

Sighing into Sherlock's lips, John's eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He slowly bucked into Sherlock's hands, then lowered into their grind and returned it languidly. "Sher," he breathed, sliding his hands under the silky robe and onto Sherlock's alabaster skin. "You're so damn gorgeous," he mumbled, nipping at his lower lip playfully.

Sherlock hummed in approval and claimed John's mouth again in a slow, loving kiss before pulling back and looking into John's lust darkened eyes. He smirked before standing up, John still on his lap and he pulled at John's legs so he was wrapped around his waist. He carried John through the living room and off to their bedroom, where he had sprinkled rose petals on the bed and laid out several oils for later use on the bedside table, the room lit only by candlelight. He hovered over John for a moment and stroked his cheek. "Look at you… so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" He smiled, genuinely happy, before claiming John's mouth again in another slow kiss.

Latching onto Sherlock, John showered his neck in kisses and nosed into his skin, murmuring sweet nothings and inhaling the scent of their room. He gazed about the room with a smile and chuckled softly. "Looks marvelous, love," he purred happily, letting himself fall onto the bed and picking up a petal. He brushed it upon Sherlock's cheek and smiled up at him warmly. He kissed Sherlock back and arched his back into him. "I'm the lucky one," he mumbled softly, brushing his hands along the other man's body appreciatively.

Sherlock grinned and grabbed the bottom of John's jumper, pulling it up and over his head. He tossed the unnecessary clothing aside and turned back to John, grabbing a bottle of the massage oil and pouring some on John's chest, inhaling the scent of vanilla and lavender, then taking his hands and lightly massaging his torso, tweaking his nipples just enough to tease.

John sighed as he was freed of his jumper. He watched Sherlock reach for the oils and breathed in slowly, unsure of what he had in mind. The feeling of sleek fingers on his torso made a staggered breath escape him hastily. He closed his eyes and arched into the touch, moaning out a quick, "Sherlock-!", when his nipples were touched. He ran his hands through Sherlock's hair and opened his dark eyes to watch him. "You're fucking amazing," he sighed aloud lustily.

"Mmmm… So are you, love," Sherlock replied and undid the belt of the robe, letting the silk slide off his shoulders and down his back, leaving him bare. He tossed it aside and began kissing John's neck, planting open mouthed kisses all along his Adam's apple, moving to the side of his neck to suck a dark mark, claiming him. He began to rock his hips against John's and realized John still had his trousers on, so he reached down and undid them before pulling them off, leaving both men completely naked against each other. He began deeply massaging John's thighs and looked up at John through his lashes, licking his lips.

John's eyes dimmed at the sight of Sherlock naked above him. Immediately, his hands ran on his sides and over the dips of his hips and he eyed him hungrily. Exposing his neck to Sherlock's lips and teeth, a shaky breath was pushed out as he was marked; in time with the bite his nails dragged down Sherlock's back, leaving angry red welts in their wake. "I'm starting to see how clothes are inconvenient," he breathed a chuckle. Sherlock insisted on it often, and they really were detrimental. His breath hitched at the touch to his thighs. He peered down at the detective and trembled. "Feels good," he whispered.

"Told you so," Sherlock chuckled and he leaned down, nuzzling at John's rapidly hardening cock and planted light kisses all along the shaft, inhaling what was no doubt his favorite scent ever. He loved smelling John's arousal, the musk of it making him moan loudly. He locked gazes with John as he took him into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside of the shaft.

His teeth made home in his lower lip as Sherlock peppered his cock with kisses. A guttural moan escaped him as Sherlock captured his member; he shook under Sherlock's piercing gaze. "Sherlock," he gasped, reaching down and touching his face gently. He bucked into Sherlock's mouth and he panted softly. "You, a-ahh… You're…" He swallowed thickly. "Amazing, fantastic, brillia—**_fuck_**-"

Sherlock hummed around John's cock, letting the vibrations go all along the length. He pulled off with a resounding pop and kissed his way back up John's body before kissing John soundly again and bucking his hips into John's. He reached over and grabbed another bottle of oil while still kissing him and lubed up his fingers, placing one gently at his own entrance, preparing himself. He groaned into John's mouth as he continued to rock and impale himself on his own fingers. He then lifted up and lowered himself on John's cock, wet with his saliva.

His breaths hitched high at the hums, and he curled his toes at the marvelous sensations. "Sher... **_Sher_**_..._" The loud noise of Sherlock releasing him made him lick his lips and he eagerly kissed him in return, pressing their bodies as close as he could get them. He watched him prepare himself as they snogged deeply and moaned into Sherlock's mouth. He wriggled under Sherlock's hold and watched as he slid down onto his cock. "Oh, Sherlock," he whispered, holding his slim hips and slowly raised his hips up into the other man. "Never ridden me before," he noted with a promiscuous glint in his eyes.

"Wanted… to try something new…" Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back and panting. He began moving slowly, letting John come almost completely out before impaling himself again. "God… John…" He gasped as he found the right angle to hit his prostate with almost every thrust.

"I approve," John growled with a smirk, allowing Sherlock to ride him for a minute or two, then began to pound up into him, meeting him and grinding into him with circular swivels of his hips. "Feels **_fantastic_**," he breathed. He moved one hand from Sherlock's hips to stroke his cock in slow, long pumps which quickly moved into faster strokes. "You're f-fantastic," he gasped out, his other hand reaching blindly towards a small bottle of cinnamon oil. He coated his fingers in the substance and slowly, languidly drew it out across Sherlock's chest.

"J-John… **_fuuuck_**, John… **_Ooooh_**" Sherlock moaned as he felt John's experienced hand on his cock and his other one stroking his chest…. "Uuunngh… You're so fucking perfect… God… I l-love you, John… s-so much."

Raising his hips in sharp thrusts into Sherlock, John's chest rose and fell deeply and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He tipped his head back and mumbled out in blind sussurations, "Fuck, fuck, Sherlock, you're so… so damn… _**God**_, I love… I love you t-too…" His toes were curled so tightly that his feet ached, but he almost didn't care. He peeled his eyes open and watched his fingers dance along the other man's chest, up to his long neck, across his clavicle, on his nipples, all around. He changed his strokes to Sherlock's cock to a frustrating and tantalising slowness.

Sherlock continued to meet John's thrusts enthusiastically, feeling himself grow closer to completion with each one. He locked gazes with John again and leaned down to kiss him passionately, his tongue darting in and out of John's mouth at an extremely fast pace as he moaned at the change in angle. He pulled away with a gasp, "God, John… s-so close."

His wrist flicked faster on Sherlock's prick; his other hand danced down to his side, which he held in a gentle but firm grip. He pulled Sherlock back in for a slow, lingering kiss after he pulled back. "Me too," he whispered into the other man's mouth, kissing him again, and again. "Together, yeah?" he asked into Sherlock's jaw as he peppered his skin with kisses. His oily hand settled back on Sherlock's hips, helping bring him down upon his cock with each thrust.

Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on the sensation of John's hand on his hip, his grip around his cock and John's cock pounding into his prostate. He came with a shout, his voice going hoarse as his whole body trembled with orgasm, his vision going white as his cock released spurt after spurt of cum all over John's chest and some even getting on his own stomach.

The sight of Sherlock coming, and the sensation of him trembling above and his seed on his skin, made John gasp Sherlock's name aloud. His back arched off the bed as he came with one final, strong thrust, his frame wracked with tremors; Sherlock's body milking him of all he had. He plopped back onto the bed with husky breaths and slowly, carefully removed his cock, boneless and limp, from the other man. "Jesus Christ," he gasped, covering his eyes with his hand, swearing to God that it felt like he was still coming.

Sherlock chuckled into John's collarbone, smirking. "Not quite… just Sherlock," he said, still breathless. He kissed John's collarbone and slid off of John, laying on his side and stroking John's heaving chest, looking at his face and smiling at him.

Sherlock's comment made John giggle quietly. His hand dropped down as Sherlock curled beside him and he wrapped his arm around the other man, pulling him closer yet. He tilted his head to kiss Sherlock's damp forehead and nuzzled into his hair. "That was… mm. Can't even describe it," he confessed in a happy mumble. "I meant it, though, when I said I was lucky," he was sure to point out, pulling back enough to look Sherlock in the eye. "I really, really am. Not just because you're a fantastic fuck, but you're just…" He sighed, "You're just fucking fantastic in every way. Even when you sulk and get moody."

Sherlock smiled genuinely at John, his eyes sparkling. "You too, John. I don't know what I've done to ever deserve your love and affection but I'm glad I did. I couldn't ever ask for a better lover and friend. You're everything to me and you've helped me to feel things I never thought I would. Thank you." He punctuated his speech with a loving kiss and nuzzled closer to John, feeling completely sated and at ease in his arms.

John smiled warmly at Sherlock. "You're welcome," he murmured into the chaste kiss. He turned onto his side as well to tangle their legs and wrap himself closer around the other man. He nestled his face into the side of Sherlock's neck in adoration. "Mm… any other plans? Or are we to sleep now? Which doesn't sound like a half-bad idea, but that's just the post-sex high talking," he chuckled, kissing his skin in slow, gentle pecks.

Sherlock grinned, "There's a grand finale actually," he nodded towards the small box still laying on the bedside table behind John's head, "go ahead… look."

Offering Sherlock a puzzled look, he bit down a comment about orgasms usually being the grand finale and twisted to grab the small box. He looked from the box to Sherlock, then back again. "You're sort of outshining me, you know," he quipped as he opened the box. His weekend-night reservations at a rather illustrious restaurant were looking pale compared to all this.

"I could never outshine you, John." He nudged John with his arm, "go ahead… open it."

John arched a brow at Sherlock, then smiled and hunkered back close to him as he opened the box.

Sherlock smiled nervously as John finally opened it, holding his breath as John pulled out the ring he'd spent months picking out. It was a silver and gold braided band with diamonds all along it. He could feel his heart pounding, waiting for John's reaction.

Perhaps it was the euphoric aftermath of their sex that left him foggy-minded, but John didn't immediately catch on to what the ring signified. He examined it from a few different angles, then slowly, but surely, it dawned on him. "Sherlock," he breathed with a hint of shock and nervousness in his tone. He gawked at the ring, then at Sherlock, needing verification that it was for him at all and it meant what he thought it meant.

Sherlock smiled lovingly at John and grasped his left hand, taking the ring from him and placing it on his left ring finger, leaving no doubt as to what he meant by the gift. Just for good measure, he looked deeply into John's eyes and said it. "Marry me, John."

John's jaw all but dropped as the ring was worked on his finger. He looked at Sherlock and covered his gaping mouth with his other hand. He blinked hard, looked at the ring, then back at Sherlock. "Oh, God yes," he just barely managed to whisper before embracing Sherlock tightly. He nuzzled into his shoulder, mostly to hide the embarrassing, wild grin on his face, as he laughed, "Yes, yes, of course!"

Sherlock laughed happily and held John close as tears reached his eyes. He pulled back and cupped John's cheek with his hand, "I love you, John Watson," he said as the tears began to run down his face.

At the touch to his cheek, John beamed at Sherlock and held the other man's face in both his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "And I love you, Sherlock Holmes," he murmured, blinking rapidly to keep his own happy tears contained. He brushed their foreheads together and nuzzled into him with a soft sigh. "See? Outshining me."

"Not at all. You bring light to me, John. I wouldn't ever shine without you," he said softly and kissed the tip of his nose, chuckling when John's cheeks turned a fetching shade of crimson.

THE END


End file.
